Some semiconductor devices include multiple operation voltage devices, such as an embedded flash memory, a high-voltage FET (field effect transistor), and bipolar-CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor)-DMOS (diffused MOS) devices, integrated on one semiconductor chip. Devices having different operation voltages are electrically isolated by adequate technologies. It has been required to isolate wells having different potentials without increasing cell area and process cost.